1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of automobile anti-theft locks, and more particularly, to automobile anti-theft lock that applies to a hand brake.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mechanical vehicular locking devices that lock a manually operated vehicle component provide some form of physical impediment to the normal operation of the vehicle.
The mechanical steering-wheel locking crosspiece, for example, comprises a lockable crosspiece that is manually biased and locked against a vehicle steering wheel. One end of the crosspiece typically extends outward of the steering wheel so that upon rotation, the end contacts a surface associated with the vehicle passenger cabin, thereby preventing full rotation of the steering wheel.
The steering-wheel locking crosspiece is easily spotted through the vehicle windows, thereby acting as a visual deterrent to a would-be vehicle thief. Electronic immobilizers that are not visible, for example, may not provide a deterrent until the thief has already entered the vehicle; often following damage to the vehicle door locks and/or windows.
The locking steering wheel crosspiece, however, is bulky and can be a nuisance to put in place and lock, for example during multiple routine shopping stops.